Luigi
Luigi is a member of the Mushroom Force and former resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. He came to the real world along with his brother Mario to escape the troubles that come with living in the Mushroom Kingdom. He and his brother were constantly in battle with Wario and Waluigi, two men hired by Bowser to bring them back to their world. Luigi and his brother eventually found their alter egos to pose little threat, as Wario and Waluigi were constantly thwarted. Luigi, Mario, and several friends began preparation when they realized the need to battle a man by the name of Nox Decious. Luigi is eliminated in their battle by a single fireball reflection, and the fight is lost as a whole. Mario would later defeat Decious, and Luigi would bring him home safely. After Waluigi and Wario went their separate ways, Luigi and Mario received assistance and training from the newly reformed Waluigi. They managed to overpower Wario and his jealous desire to kill Mario before converting him to their side. The group then battled the adhesive that bound the Truth Stone to Decious. A fragment of Decious that lived on temporarily took control of Luigi's mind to become Mr. L, but he was defeated by his brother and brought back to reality. Luigi has since stuck with his brother and friends to fight the League of Bad Guys. He is also working with the Brotherhood of Darkness until Ganondorf is eliminated as a threat. Biography Background Luigi was born in the Mushroom Kingdom along with his brother Mario, but was moved to the real world because his father and mother were worried about the dangers Bowser was causing. They both began a plumbing business together in Brooklyn known as Mario Bros Plumbing. One day, Mario and Luigi were fixing a sewer pipe and fell inside. This turned out to be a portal that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom where they fought against the forces of evil, including the infamous Bowser. After saving the day many times, the two decided to take a well deserved vacation in the Real World. They managed to purchase a home and then began to relax and have fun. Season One Luigi was a tag-along for most of the season. He typically would defeat Waluigi before eliminated by Wario. He was hit by a massive fireball in their battle. Mario and Luigi are refusing to return home, irritated with always having to save Peach. Throughout the season, they are continuously being bothered by Bowser's letters and Wario's attempts to get them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. After Mario gets annoyed once again by a letter from Bowser who tells him that he has kidnapped Princess Peach, Mario decides to go and look for some super mushrooms with Luigi rather than saving her. After finding some, they are interrupted by Wario who had been sent by Bowser to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Mario distracts Wario so he and Luigi could escape. During a game of Wii Tennis, Mario insults Luigi's playing abilities. Luigi decides to leave. He goes to Wario and agrees to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. However, Wario gets tired of having Luigi around and makes him leave. Luigi returns to Mario and watches Lord of the Rings with him, though Mario's constant talking through the whole movie ruins the experience for him. Mario tells Luigi how horrible of a roommate Donkey Kong is as roommate is when they decide to go play soccer. Mario easily wins the soccer match and gloats in victory until Luigi points out that Wario and another person is approaching them. It is Wario, with his new partner. He introduces the two brothers to Waluigi. Mario and Luigi begin their first battle with Wario and Waluigi. After a long battle, Luigi gets hit by a fireball, but Mario defeats Wario and Waluigi with two massive fireballs. Mario tells them that they are staying in the real world while the Wario brothers refuse and leave. Mario chooses to take Luigi to get some pizza. Mario and Luigi decide to grow their mustaches back, but shave them off soon after. They ride their go-kart, which later is stopped when a ball falls in front of it. The two brothers find someone hiding behind a tree. After dancing around to the Pokemon theme song, he introduces himself as Ash Ketchum, who thought the brothers were a Pokemon and attempted to catch them in his Pokeball. Mario then tells Ash to leave and to stop bothering them. The brothers would remember him and loathe him, though Luigi would be more forgiving than his brother. Mario and Luigi decide to form Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, which they hold auditions for. They turn down Ash when he attempts to play Pokeflute, but Wario and Waluigi are accepted due to their impressive qualifications. Mario does lead vocals and guitar, Luigi plays Rockband drums, Waluigi is the keyboard player, and Wario plays guitar. After rehearsing and parodying several songs, Mario ends the band and leaves due to boredom. Mario and Luigi hanging out at the mailbox when Ash walks up to get his mail. He waves at them, and they wave back. They show disgust when he turns his head. After reading a letter from Pikachu, Ash requests they get Wobbuffet out of his toilet. He promises pizza, and Mario agrees. The the trio dances to Ash's house. After arriving, Mario wonders how to plunge since they have not done it in a long time. After numerous attempts, they get Wobbuffet out of the toilet and decide to quit their jobs as plumbers due to the hassle. They ask Ash for their pizza, when he reveals he lied. They storm out furiously and begin to find new jobs. Mario and Luigi begin their search for new jobs, starting with a printer store. The owner is borderline insane, but they still want the job. Their request is shot down when they discover Wario and Waluigi already have the job. As they leave, a dancer asks the two to dance. After dancing, they are shooed. They go to RMA Games, where they speak with Bob, Joe, Phillip, and Terence to become game designers. By pitching their own home series, they are turned down. Mario and Luigi do not get a job in the end and decide to go back to the way things were. The brothers get some bananas from the RMA Fruit Stand, but a letter from Diddy Kong has Donkey Kong convinced that the two stole the bananas from him. He chases them down before learning that the Wario brothers stole the bananas. He attempts to apologize, but the brothers refuse to forgive him. Luigi and his brother go outside to find Wario and Waluigi on their swingset. The two say they won't cause trouble and leave them alone. Mario and Luigi sit on a trampoline, talking about the latest Super Smash Brothers, which Mario hates. Mario then feels like something is out of balance in the Mushroom Kingdom. After playing a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, they get a big package from the UPS man. Mario and Luigi try to figure out what is inside the box while believing that it could be a trap. Mario is shocked the most when the thing inside the box turns out to be Peach. After she yells at him for leaving her behind, Mario explains his reasons why he did not save her this time. After the fight, Mario decide that he and Luigi need to train for their battle with the Wario brothers since Peach is now in the real world. After training, Mario and Luigi confront the Wario Bros for their battle. Mario and Luigi begin their battle with the Wario brothers. They throw a massive fireball at Luigi, leaving Mario by himself. Ash and Donkey Kong show up and help him out. It later becomes a one-on-one between Mario and Wario. Wario tells Mario that he has nothing. Mario tries to convince Wario that Bowser is using him, but Wario does not believe it. The two draw their Beam Swords. In the end, Mario is about to die when Peach knocks Wario out with her umbrella. After the battle, Luigi gets up and they receive a letter from Link telling them "in the Darkness lies the Truth." Season Two In Season 2, he goes along with Mario to try to get to Hyrule, but are shocked to find the warp pipes are blocked. They meet with Link who explains what's going on. Season Three Luigi continues to be an ally of Mario and is part of the battle against Wario in Episode 44. The Movie Luigi's body was invaded by Nox Decious. Luigi could prevent him from taking over it for a little while, but the Darkness says he should listen to Nox Decious telling him to give up his body. Luigi couldn't fight it, and he was possessed. Nox Deciuos called himself Mr. L. Mario soon realizes that Mr. L is what he is propheized to defeat, and he succeeds. Luigi rescues his body. Blind Storm Season Four When the battle against the bad guys come, Luigi is part of the group that fights the ninjas. Season Five Luigi encounters Bowser while walking through the Soccer Field. They get into an arugement which ends after Bowser summons some ninjas. Outnumbered, Luigi was in belief that he can't beat them all till Ness and DK show up to help him fight the ninjas. Later Luigi points out about Ness taking it too far after beating up one ninja repeatedly. Luigi and the others than walk back to base to meet up with Mario and the others. He reports on everything that happen. He later was shocked over Snake's death and was relieved when he was revived. Personality Luigi is more hardworking and kind than Mario, but enjoys slacking off and often criticizes Mario for his laziness. Starting from Season 4, he has been sensitive about people swearing, particularly Wario. He has been shown to be somewhat of an idiot as he traded a 6-acre 5 story mansion for a lifetime supply of flash drives. Abilities He can use Fireballs and often uses Slap Combat. He also has his own Beam Sword. Trivia *In every major fight scene he is included in, Luigi is hit by a fireball, excepting the Season Four battle with the ninjas. Relatives Mario Mario is his brother. The two despite their bickering get along very well. Although Luigi tends to be the straight man of the two. Merlin Merlin is his Great Ancestor. Nox Decious Nox Decious whom being the brother of Merlin makes him Mario and Luigi's great ancestor too. The two have an antagonistic relationship which caused problems when Decious tried to control Luigi creating Mr. L. But Luigi managed fight back. Relationships Daisy Daisy is Luigi's girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Interactive Halloween Category:The Mushroom Force